The Ladies and the Flies
by TheSuperLeague
Summary: Ok, so I wrote this as a school assignment and I thought I might as well post it. For my assignment we had to create a chapter that would change the entire story. So I decided to add a little girl power into this book. Enjoy!


The Ladies and the Flies

Sunlight darted through the canopy, illuminating the ground below. Undergrowth covered most of the soil, as fallen branches and tree trunks littered the floor from previous storms. Wind slowly rustled through the leaves, accompanied by bird-calls and insects chirping. The smell of salt and the crashing of the waves were faint, coming from the shore beyond the jungle.

Ralph let out a frustrated sigh. It was already midday and they had barely made any progress on their current mission. Fruit. He and the other boys had been stranded on this island for almost a week and the fruit trees near their campsite were already starting to look scarce.

Ralph looked over his shoulder where Jack and then Simon where trailing behind.

"We should be reaching the other side of the island in the next few minutes. We'll rest once we get there then continue our search."

Simon nodded vigorously while Jack grumbled in annoyance. Traveling through their island had proven more difficult than originally anticipated. Not to mention this being a waste of his precious time. He should be hunting for _real_ food with the rest of his hunters but, being one of the main leaders, he had agreed to go with Chief Ralph and save the day. Unfortunately for him, at the rate they were going, they would be coming home practically empty handed. Although they had passed dozens of fruit trees, all had either been unripe or already picked clean.

They trio continued to trudge through the forest until Simon saw a vibrant orange color out of the corner of his eye. A few meters away from his was a neatly stacked pile of luscious mangos. The malnourished boy darted to his prize without a second thought.

"Hey guys! Look over her—"

Simon was cut off by his own scream as a thick roper ensnared his foot causing him to trip.

Ralph and Jack looked back just in time to see a mini tree snap up taking the young boy with it. Bringing him a good two feet off the ground. Simon cried out in both pain and surprise as he dangled upside-down by one foot.

As soon as the two older boys got over the initial thought, they rushed over to their red-faced friend.

As Simon wiggled to get free he noticed a ringing from the rope attaching him to the tree. He stopped struggling for a moment as Jack and Ralph frantically assessed the situation and tried to think of a way to get him back on his feet. Simon looked up to see what looked like a makeshift bell. In reality it looked to be a few shoe buckles tied together.

It was a trap. But the real question was, whose trap was it?

A person cleared their throat behind them causing each boy to turn their attention to the source of the noise.

Shock was plaster on each of the boys' faces as they stared at the sight in front of them.

It was a tribe. Of girls.

There were about 7 of them. The girls ages ranged from about 8-12. Their attire consisted of what looked like old, ratty school uniforms along with more naturally made clothes like weaved palm skirts. Each of the girls faces were camouflaged with tribal looking face paint. And each girl held a homemade weapon, either a knife, spear, or a bow and arrow set.

One girl, who looked like the oldest, stepped forward and smirked at the boys stunned features. In the blink of an eye she readied her bow for a shot and pulled back the string.

Simon closed his eyed waiting for the sharp arrowhead to impale his skin. But it never came.

The girls arrow flew through the air and sliced the rope, causing Simon to fall to the ground with a thud.

Ralph, finally regaining his senses, marched over to the obvious leader and stopped right in front of her. His mind was going a mile a minute.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" His tone was as steady as he could manage.

"My name is Maria, and these are my friends. We have been shipwrecked on this island for the past year," Ralph opened his mouth to ask another question, but she cut him off, "My girls and I have been keeping your lot under a tight surveillance for the past 6 days. And have not been very impressed with your supplies or survival skills. Now tell me," She raised her loaded bow again, and aimed it at the middle of Ralphs chest, "Why should I not kill you all now?"

Ralph took a deep breath, "Because we are your only hope of ever getting off this island."

* * *

**Oooo Suspense! Well tell me what you think? Good. Bad. A+ or F- .**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
